Gone
by DriftAway
Summary: Dean dies! ok i wrote this a while ago so the like every thing after Rory and Dean got back together didnt happen. it sounds likea dean fic but its a trory i swear!!!! i have the second chapter but its was supose to be two so its really long!!!
1. Gone

AN: ok I posted this under a different name but I deleted it and fixed it so I'm posting it here now ok? r/r Please!!!!  
  
He was driving.  
  
Fast.  
  
Really fast.  
  
Too fast.  
  
He was hurrying.  
  
He never saw the car coming.  
  
It hit him so hard.  
  
It hit the driver side.  
  
The last thing he thought of was her.  
  
Her smiling face.  
  
How she use to say I love you so sweetly.  
  
But now he was dyeing.  
  
He knew he was.  
  
He started to cry.  
  
He was always told men don't cry but now he was dyeing and he didn't care.  
  
The last thing he said was to the paramedic.  
  
"Tell Rory that I love her and to be strong. Tell her that I'll watch her from heaven forever. Till we meet again"  
  
He stopped breathing.  
  
They pronounced him dead.  
  
The paramedic was crying.  
  
She hated to be the one to tell the girl but she knew she must.  
  
She was the only one to hear what the young man had said, and she could not get the words from her head.  
  
As Rory woke that morning she knew something was different, that something about today would never be the same. When she got to school she went about her normal routine before the bell rang. Just before the bell she turned from her locker and ran into endlessly deep blue eyes belonging to nun other than Tristan Dugrey. They paused for a moment, then Tristan broke the silence by whispering "Hi. I'm back. I missed you" Then running of as the bell just rang. Rory once again paused thinking "that's what the feeling was. This is what has changed" little did she know that Tristan coming back was the least of the changes in her life. When she broke from her thoughts and got to class Rory had a hard time concentrating. Part of her still felt that more was to come. About 20 minutes into class a women walked into the room whispered something in the teacher's ear then walked over to Rory. The women bent down and whispered  
  
"Are you Rory Gilmore"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
"What? What is happening?"  
  
The woman led Rory into the hallway.  
  
"Um I hate to be the one to tell you this but um there has been an accident"  
  
"Who?" Rory asked praying her mother was not named.  
  
"Dean Forester"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
The women whispered deans' last words into Rory's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Rory collapsed to the floor in shock and was picked up just before blacking out. The last thing she saw was blue eyes. When she woke she was laying in the nurse's office. She sat silently thinking about the last thing she saw before it all came rushing back. She sat up immediately springing out of the bed and rushing down the hall. In the hall she ran into Tristan. He stopped her from running into a wall that she had not seen.  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
No!! No I'm not ok" she screamed "DEAD he can't be dead!!! He can't be!!! I won't let him be"  
  
"He is Rory. I'm sorry but he is and the only thing we can do is remember the good memories of him"  
  
"What memories do you have of him?" Rory said skeptically  
  
"I remember when I first saw him. I saw the way he looked at you. He looked at you like I look at you. Like just seeing you made the world go away. You had that look too. He made you happy. That's my good memory of him"  
  
Rory burst into tears remembering the way he looked at her. Tristan was right; they had made the rest of the world go away. She had no idea how she would go on. Everything would remind her of him. Everything. 


	2. wanting, holding, loveing

AN. Thanks so much all of you who reviewed!!! Happy new chapter!!! Well maybe not happy but it's a new chapter n e way! R/R please!!! This was suppose to be two chapters but it wouldn't up load so u get a long weird chapter ok.  
  
Tristan Scooped Rory up and carried her to his car. He slowly began driving her back to Stars Hollow. He looked at her during the brief moments he could take his eyes off the road without crashing. She sat slumped against the car door, crying steady stems of tears. She was completely silent. Tristan had never seen someone cry so quietly and was not sure how she managed it. He pulled into her driveway and her mother rushed out. The woman must have had some sort of sixth sense or she had to been watching though the window. When Rory saw her mother she jumped out of the car and ran into her mothers arms. Lorelai's shirt soon became wet with Rory's tears. Lorelai realized that the man who had driven Rory home was still sitting there watching them. She mouthed "Thank you" too him.  
  
Tristan took this as his hint to leave and pulled out of the drive way. The drive home tormented him knowing that Rory was in so much pain. He wanted to hold her as she cried and tell her everything was going to be ok but he knew that she wouldn't let him hear her. He didn't deserve for her to anyway. All he wanted was for her to love him like she had loved Dean.  
  
Rory was lying on her bed now. All cried out. She stared at the  
ceiling lost in thought. She hated herself for not thinking about Dean  
but Tristan blue eyes were all she could see. She wanted him to hold  
her and to tell her that everything was going to be ok, but she knew  
that he cared more for his flavor of the week than for her. She lay on  
her bed for hours just thinking about how safe she had felt in  
Tristan's arms. She needed some one to hold her and the only one who  
ever held her was gone.  
  
Rory drifted to sleep about an hour after she had plopped herself on her bed. When she woke in the morning she was determined that what had happened would not hold her or her grades back. She dressed for school and was getting ready to leave when Lorelai stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going hun?" Lorelai asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Mom it's a school day."  
  
"Ror. Just stay home today sweetie."  
  
"I can't miss school! I can be sad at home!!"  
  
Rory hugged her mother then walked out the door and to the bus stop.  
  
School was a distraction for Rory and she got through her first two classes fine. Third hour as she was opening her book a Picture of Dean and her fell out. She had forgotten she had put the picture there. In the picture he had his arms around her. They were both smiling. She was looking at the camera and he was looking at her. God she missed him. The tears she had been so sure would not come, came streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Tristan looked up from the book he was pretending to look and saw her crying. He came to her and whispered "It will be OK." in her ear. She looked up and him with an indescribable look on her face. Rory collapsed on her desk and Tristan once again picked her up in his arms. He carried her out to the hall and sank to the ground still holding her. She buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him. They sat like that oblivious to the rest of the world. They didn't even notice when the bell rang and the people flooded the hall. Tristan however did realize (after a long while) that they could not remain in the hall. Still carrying her he walked to his car.  
  
He drove to his house knowing that it would be empty. He knew Rory needed a place to just think and to not be bothered, and now he knew she needed to be held. They sat on his living room couch, him looking at her and her burying her head into his shoulder. Soon she fell asleep. The rhythmic sounds of her breathing soon knocked Tristan out as well. Neither woke till they herd Tristan's mother yelling.  
  
"Tristan Michael DuGrey!! What in the name of all that's holy are you doing here?!?!"  
  
"What?" was all the half asleep boy could say.  
  
"Who is that?!?" The anger in her voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Um.Mother this is my.uh.friend Rory."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yeah ma it's a long story she just needed to be somewhere but school and I just needed to help her."  
  
"Needed?"  
  
"Yeah needed."  
  
"Is this that same girl that you kept writing your brother Corban about while you were at 'that military place'?" she said obviously disliking having to bring up Tristan's stay in South Dakota.  
  
"Uh I didn't know you were aware of my writing Corban."  
  
"My boy there is little I don't know."  
  
"Oh. Well then yeah this is the girl. If you read the letters you have herd what I have to say about her and I need not explain the confessions I made to Corban."  
  
"Oh Tristan son. You are far too young to be thinking of such deep thoughts of love. You are still a baby."  
  
"Hardly. Military school will turn you into a man in nothing flat."  
  
"Well I guess it would." Her reply was quick further showing her dislike for the direction the subject had changed to. "Anyway I would get her out of here before your father is home or tonight won't end happily."  
  
Tristan looked down at Rory who appeared to be asleep. She had done a good job of pretending because when Tristan "woke her up" he never suspected she had herd his whole conversation with his mother.  
  
Good? Bad? Useless? Tell me!!!  
  
DRIFT AWAY 


End file.
